


In Smoke & Shadows

by Katie_Dub



Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub
Summary: Cosy autumnal ficlet for the prompt campfire smoke and/or spindly, haunted trees
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962817
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	In Smoke & Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devviepuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devviepuu/gifts).



Emma suppresses a shiver and she attempts to snuggle further into her sweatshirt and seriously wonders how much closer she could get to the fire without actually burning herself.

Mary Margaret had been going insane and in a desperate attempt to divert her anxious energy away from fall decorating, David had suggested a camping trip. It had been a lovely day, hiking through the woods surrounded by reds, golds and oranges of the falling leaves in the dappled warm sunlight.

But damn did it get cold at night in the fall. Emma’s red leather jacket had been more than sufficient in the day, but now she wished she had her big cosy winter coat with her. When nightfall came, the temperature just plummeted.

And here she is, freezing her ass off. She hopes not literally, although her backside is feeling distinctly numb.

“You alright, Swan?”

Emma starts at the words, feeling her cheeks heat up as she wonders if Killian too had been thinking about her ass.

“Um — y-yeah,” she stutters ever so slightly, the merest hint of her teeth chattering. It’s honestly rude to feel this chilled when the scent of campfire smoke is stinging her nose.

Killian frowns, and abruptly stands up and walks to his tent. She’s sure that she shouldn’t watch him go, shouldn’t squint to make him out through the gloom, but she’s intrigued and honestly anything that distracts her from thoughts of frostbite is good.

He stands triumphantly, and turns, a huge bundle in his arms. She has no idea what it is, the moonlight silhouettes him against the sky, framed by two spindly trees that have already lost their leaves to the shifting seasons.

When he reaches her, he drapes the bundle around her shoulders — his sleeping bag, she realises as it rustles as it moves. He sits beside her and wraps it around himself too, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in tight to him.

It’s nice to be snuggled against him like this — too nice.

“Jesus, Jones,” she says, “how big is this thing?”

“It’s a double,” he says.

“I hope you weren’t expecting a partner for the night.” Emma hopes she sounds dismissive, but she feels like her insides have all just exploded with anticipation. They’re meant to be sharing a tent, she said nothing about sharing a sleeping bag too.

“Well isn’t someone feeling presumptuous?” Killian teases and nuzzles at her ear, before murmuring directly into it. “Were you hoping to have an excuse to share my bed?”

_Yes._

She snorts derisively and stares hard at the flames of the fire, ignoring the chuckle from him.

“Don’t worry, Swan, I’m not that easy,” he says with a laugh and she tries not to be disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want your own autumnal ficlet? Head on over to [tumblr and shoot me a prompt!](https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/post/630957129529016320/50-autumn-writing-prompts)


End file.
